Lelouch and The Couch tales
by Foxfire32
Summary: Suzaku is tired and crashes on Lelouch's reading time... and lelouch desides to get him back for stealing the Couch... LEMON in side... YAOI ... SXL... lots of pairrings
1. Car keys

WElcom this is my 3rd story that i have done and i hope you people all like it.. This is a warning.... Lemon in this story do not read it unless you want to know

soo plase no flames...

i hate them =P

Lelouch: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

Lelouch and the couch tales

(Lelouch's prof)

I finally finish cleaning the kitchen I put down my mop and start to head towards the big comfy black leather couch as I pull out my favorite book of all... Jack London Tales from the North I read the part when White Fang gets token away from his mother while they take her to some other village leaving poor white fang alone to survive on his own… I always clean in my usual outfit most comforting to me a black shirt tat the neck goes up like a title neck... But it is also a tang top. I also love my jeans they are the tight pants I usually wear but I am wearing bagger jeans…

As I continue reading this great book I hear my Lover come in…but I pay no attention to that… he usually goes to the couch im on and sits while I read and he of coarse… falls asleep…

As I hear his foot steps come closer to the couch… until he usually goes around the coffee table but he goes over it instead and goes over the side of the leather couch and puts his face in my crouch with his chin leaning downwards breathing on it… making me feel more uncomfortable as I try to make him move he wont budge… I can see he is in his shirt I bought him a brown shirt/sweater and he is wearing dark jeans just like me …

"Would you like some coffee love?" _As I say this I know he won't say no_

"No thanks lulu… too tired to drink it"

"Well that's a shocker"… "what did you do today to make you so tired? And why don't you go get some sleep" as I kiss him on his forehead to see him smile up at me I can't help but smile back

"We had to run laps and stairs"… "I think ill sleep down here"… "now stop moving Lelouch your comfortable"

"N-Nani!!"

"You heard me"… as I try to stop him from doing anything else I try to move me and my great book that was now starting to get more interesting to another spot he starts to ….

Snuggle into my hips I try to move but suddenly he doses something that blows up in my face….

He pulls my head down towards him and makes me kiss his nice sof…" ahhh" … what can I say… he's too good at this as I kiss him back he makes me fall of the couch and he starts to cuddle with the PILLOW!!!!

_How dare he do that… GRRR _

"Oww!! You prick"

"Aww sworry Lelouch… love you"

"Sure you are"… as I pout I start to get an idea… hmm…

_It's not like he will catch on… now I just have to wait just a bit then plow!! Plow? …. Oi mean... POW!! _

**BRING BRING**

_Perfect…_

"Ahhh um Suzaku"..." Could you get that"… "as I say this I put on my sexy face saying please"

"Why not you"… Suzaku says this too me in a lazy voice

"Fine it's not like I already busted my ass or anything"

"Love you lelouch"

"Sure"…

~phone call~

"Mushi Mushi (hello)" _I wonder who it is? _

_**"Well hello Lelouch"… **_

"oh no not you _as I thought… Orange_ what the hell do you want Orange?"

**Your soo cruel… I thought you loved me ….**

"You're my sister's guard... I never have"

**"Can I talk to Suzaku?"**

"DROP DEAD!!!"

As I yell I slam the phone on the receiver and walk away towards the kitchen …to try to get something in my poor stomach before I kill someone all I could grab was air when

I hear

BRING BRING!!

And Suzaku's voice saying "ill get it"…_ wait no I cant let him PICK THAT UP!!! _

"NO IT'S ALRIGHT I GOT IT!!" I yell running towards the phone and

"Mushi Mushi?"

"Ohaiyo!! Lelouch how are you"... "Is Suzaku there?!"

"Oh hello euphemai"

"Hello Lelouch-san is Suzaku there?" _Perfect plan Couch off is on the go!! _

As I walk towards the living room I see Suzaku there looking at me with worried in his eyes and him mouthing the words are you alright… and who are you talking too

"Ahhh yes he is right here ill let you talk to"

"Ahhh Alrigoto Lelouch"

"It's for you love"... I pull his head back and kiss him fully on the lips knowing this call is not important so I go around the couch with the phone still in my hand and give him the phone while I sit on his lap

I hear him say

"Hello"

"Oh hi euphemai how are you?"… I hear him say this so I get an idea a great one since im in his lap…. Ill just help myself out… I lick his neck and start to nibble on him

Hearing him moan on the phone is quite pleasing… as I start to move my hands down towards his crouch I start to move my hand over it feeling it go hard… or should I say stiff

"a-aa- ah c-can i-i- phone you ba-ck euphemai?"

~ LEMON START!!! WARNING!!~

"H-hai"… "bye" … you know that was quite distracting your lucky that it wasn't important now we here were we? He hangs it up on its receiver he flips me over on the couch and starts to lick my neck and puts a hand underneath my black awesome shirt

You know you love me and now I have to go do something that is very important I say while I pick up my awesome book but then gets put back on the couch underneath a hungry Suzaku… I never thought one of my plans would work like this… well now that I did this now I have to finish it…

Well to bad for you that so called important thing can wait till later he says with lust in his voice and he picks up my book and throws it across the room while holding my wrist up above my head and starts to lick my right side of my face and moves down slowly to get somewhere

Ohm you're too good at this… I say while I kiss him back with his hands all over me finally got my awesome shirt off and kissing my cold nipples while I try to wriggle my hands lose from his grip… but no Advil and was forced to kiss the nice soft lips of my lover … After a few moments or maybe 1 min we broke the kiss with more little kisses and of coarse we needed air… as I finally break my wrist free I went on my hands and knee's to none other to make more pleasure for my love… as I went down and up with my tongue to make him more stiff… if that's possible I make small kisses there… I can feel Suzaku's hand feeling my but with my jeans still on for now…as I can feel him pulling my pants down while my Scooby-doo boxers were still on….

"Scooby-doo?"

Dam straight: I say with my tongue going out of my mouth and stick it up at him and he French kissed me with my tongue out in the open

_Nice attack Suzaku _

"Hey that's not fair!"

Anything's a fair game love …all he did was kiss my neck and started to go lower and lower until he reached my Scooby-doo boxers and he pulled them off in a hurry with his hungry eyes .. As he started to suck my stiff crotch he can't starts to pull my butt checks apart and sticking one finger in there and with that I moan loud... My hands go into his hair and the other one was on his shoulders. Rubbing in circles in a motion to make him go faster but all I could get him to do was deep throat me more and harder with lots of tongue and action

As he stops to look at me he gets up and pushes me to the couch and makes me fall on my knees (flipped) while my ass was pointing to him... As I moved my butt I could tell it was making him go faster on putting the cream on his dick

Not bothering to get me ready for his huge cock he forgets about preparing me for him and slams into as hard as he can

"Ahhh!!" "I yell in pain able to do nothing while he keeps slamming himself into me and my tight ass"

"You're so tight … ahhh soo good…"

"AHHHH!!!" I hit my limit as I released all over our nice black couch that we both thought was comfortable… as he hit his limit he didn't pull out but kept it in side of me and cam inside…my head hit the black matching pillow as I breath in and out trying to control my self

~END LEMON!!! SAFE TO READ!!!~

Suzaku I-I love you"

"Love you too Lelouch"

He Pulls me to the couch with him and lets me put my head against his chest while I get comfy he pulls the blanket from the side of the couch and puts it over me and him while my one hand is in Suzaku's one hand And my other hand is on his chest… his other hand is actually on my ass rubbing it cause he knows I hurt a lot right now

"Im sorry Lelouch I should have not forgotten about stretching you first"… "I love you"… "my UKE"

"Love you too and I forgive you Suzaku and I swear to god if this happens again I will come after you" … "you asshole"…

"I believe you have a nice one"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing love just sleep" …

"Yea? Sure" … "I felt something poking me in my back so I say"

"Stop that Suzaku"

"Stop what?"

"The poking I swear to got if you don't ill kill you"

"Hang on let me see"

As he takes off the blanket I blush a huge red crimson in my face I hate when he looks at me nude… it makes me uncomfortable

"Ahhh found the problem love"…

"What was it" I say I notice the poking stopped

"Oh it was my car keys"…

………

…….

…..

…

..

…..

SUZAKU!!!!

~TBC~

thats all folks ... lol XD i hope you enjoyed it... it took me about 3 to 4 days to complete this part of the story.. its going to be maybe like 5 chapters long... soo if you want to read the rest or the enging tell me and ill hurry up and think of a ending and that.... =P

Bye's


	2. Suzaku's Big Mistake

_**heyy Sorry for the late Update.. im just soo busy.. i have 3 storys on the line XD at once... 1 new one and the other 2 are chapters... i think XD**_

**_Well anyways here it is and hope you Enjoy it ^.^ _**

Oh and in the story there is this (underline) means phone call

**Bold means note**

_and this means Thinking... slash thoughts_

_**"Oh it was my car keys"…**_

………

……_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**SUZAKU!!!!**_

(Suzaku's Prof)

A day later after the Car keys incident Lelouch didn't talk to me or Gino for that matter… I wonder did it really piss him off that bad…

Or…

What if he was planning something…?

When I finally get home I went straight from my car towards the house to look for my love… Lelouch…

_I have to admit… I do miss euphy… but not as much anymore… I mean why should i?... I Love Lelouch… sure he killed her… not on purpose though… he told me everything that happened that day… and that's the day we became a couple… gay… lovers… call it what you want to… I mean sure sometimes I care but im too busy to care since Lloyd wont even let me have a day off… _

_**~Flashback~(before they were a couple)**_

_I ran quickly down the stairs off the stage to find Lelouch and tell him I want him out of here… I have had feelings for Lelouch for a long time…but I never could admit it then… I was scared Lulu would hate me… or worse not be my friend…_

"_Lulu I need to talk to you…"_

"_It's very important…"_

"_No..."_

"_That wouldn't do… "_

"_How about…" _

"_Lelouch I love you and I need to know how you feel… too girly…" _

_**(he's saying this out loud soo people can hear him XD)**_

"_I don't think it's that girly" I hear some say and see a shadow figure standing in the door way…_

"_Who are you and why do you care"_

_Owwie… I feel unloved Suzaku… oh and I love you too… I see the shadow figure coming out and its none other then… _

_Lelouch_

_**~End Flashback~**_

I walk towards the kitchen looking for some food to find the kitchen clean… really clean... At first I thought it was weird … Lelouch never did this good of a job before… did he get help or something… as I finally make my Peanut and Jelly sandwich I go towards the study room on the second floor… that were I always find Lelouch if he is upset or bored… but I find.. The room empty … yea sure the room is quite messy but no lulu here…..

I wonder where he could be… I take a bite out of my great Sandwich and walk towards the bedroom… again empty…

"Where in the hell could he be?!"

I walk towards the to bedroom window… and stare outside and still nothing in sight…no lulu… this is starting to piss me off…

~End prof~ ~ Lelouch's prof~

I walked to the park after 6:30(pm) and met up with C.C … I asked her what she was doing here and well….

"C.C??"

"Ahhh Lelouch hello

"What are you doing here?"

"Im roaming free what dose it look like im doing?"

"Well never mind to that anyways im glad they are not looking for you anymore…"

"Lelouch… I thank you for what you did…. You helped me and I want to help you…"

"There is nothing that I need help with C.C"

"Hmm… well okay…."

~2 hours later~

"Ha-ha … Well I got to go its already 9:00 … Suzaku might be hungry…"

"Well okay Lelouch cya"

After I say my goodbyes to C.C I start walking home but then….

Rawr (tummy growls XD)

I guess im hungry… I stop at a hotdog stand to grab something to eat … 9:15… crap…. I ran home as fast I could (not fast enough though)

Once I finally got home I was surprised that Suzaku was standing there in the window… and boy did he look pissed…. As I got to the door the door opened by Suzaku a mad Suzaku …

"Where were LELOUC!!!"

"Suzaku… I-I went out with C.C"

"WHAT!!! Why didn't you tell me!!! I was worried do you even know how WORRY I WAS?!!!!"

"I-im sorry… I left my phone here to charge…"

"Lelouch …. WHY WERE YOU WITH THAT WITCH!!!?"

"She needed to talk to me"… "And do you have to yell Suzaku"… "You will wake the old couple next door"…

"WELL TO DAM BAD FOR THEM!!! I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT YOU!!!"

"SUZAKU!!!... I can take care of my self… I did all this time even before I met you…."

"WELL IF YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELF GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! LELOCUH AND I MEAN NOW!!!!" he pushes me out of the comfy house into the cold snowy night and throws some punch (2) at me so hard to make my forehead bleed as well as my mouth… I can tell im not wanted here so I deiced that im going

**Fine**

I will… goodbye Suzaku…. With this last thought I left Suzaku house's property leaving me on the streets… how was I suppose to know that he would just blow up… I mean like…all I did was go meet her and now he kicks me out… what ever… ill live… I know I will... I whipped the side of my mouth to make it stop and my right eye was starting to get blurry

~End prof~ Suzaku's prof~

I walk around getting antsy I know I shouldn't but I do anyway… I cant believe Lelouch would do that.. .come in here and just be CALM!!!! I mean why the HELL was he with HER!!!! …. Would if Lelouch was planning to Become Zero again… I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!.... but what have I done… I hit him… I should go get him…WAIT!!! NO I shouldn't he was with her that stupid witch….

BRING BRING!!!

_I walk over to the phone and think_

_What if it's Lelouch… I pick up the phone saying _

_"IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK LELOUCH!!!"_

_"Well gee… thanks I feel known now…" _

_"Wha-… wait your not…. Kira?... "_

_"Well at least you got it right this time"… Kira's voice says _

_"Oh…sorry about that.. I got a lot of things going on…"_

_"By the sound of your voice I guess not…"_

_"Yea…"_

_"Im taking it you mad at Lelouch"_

_"Kinda…what about you and athrun?(Oh YEA!!! =P ) "_

_"Well right now we are in a fight "(I can make a story about it tell me if you want or not)_

_"Oh that's not good… what happen…"_

_"Well lets just say it was a stupid thing for me to do…"_

_"Oh okay…"_

_"You know… if I were you I would keep Lelouch close…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well do you know if he is getting bribed into something?"_

_"No…"_

_"Then if I were you I would go snooping a little.."_

_"Good idea…"_

_"Well its not the best idea…."_

_"Yea… well I got to go find Lelouch… and thanks Kira…" _

With this I hang up the phone and walk to my and Lelouch's room…while I look in the room I see it clean and I also see a white piece of paper on the window ledge with the window open….

"Wh-what's this?..."

I look down and it reads :

_**Hey Suzaku,**_

_**I really don't know how to start this but….**_

_**Well umm I will be at the park….**_

_**Talking to some old friends….**_

_**Well I got to go**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Lelouch**_

Well that doesn't make me feel any better… Great well I guess I should go look for Lelouch to make sure he is alright… I hope he had a jacket before I pushed him out…

I look outside to see if Lelouch was in the long yard but no sight of him all I see is Snow…. By the looks of it it's a blizzard…I grab my coat and gloves (snow stuff) along with my boots and call Shirley and Rivals along with the other council members to look for Lelouch … I ran threw the out the night looking in Lelouch's Favorites spots along with the other Council members… with one thought going threw out my mind….

_Lelouch… Where are you?_

~End prof~ ~Lelouch's prof~

that didn't go as planed… I walked down the road towards the train station but suddenly I hear a cry for help… a little girl and a cat meowing… I walk towards the little cry and it lead me into a dark alley… of course I found a sight so terrible that I wanted to hurl… the cat almost bald and bleeding with the girl hand had cuts and her hair getting pulled to lick the cat's bare skin…with her friend screaming with of course Arthur

"STOP!!!!" I yelled to get the 2 members of a gang to quite it and of course they look at me

And release the girls and those cats… and go towards me…

"RUN NOW!!! NOW YOU GOT THE CHANCE!!!!" I said while I ran into them and kicked on in the side while the 2nd guy grabs me…

When I look at where the girls used to be they were not there…

_As long as they are safe that's all that matters… right?_

I feel the Red headed dude pull my hair to make me look at him….

"Well doesn't he look delicious?"

"Oi we are going to have fun with you…" I can sense the smirk on the back of my neck as he bites me…

"AH!!!! YOU ASS HOLE!!" I yell and tried to escape but no Advil trying to get them to stop all they did was slap me and yelled

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

_This was going to be a long night…_

~End prof~ (I suck soo you can make it up =P) ~Suzaku's prof~ 3 hours later

I finally got home… no sign of Lelouch anywhere… I start taking of my boots and my coat when I heard the telephone ring

RING RING!!!!

"Mushi Mushi"

"Hey um Suzaku… it must be Rival… what is he calling here for.."

"Yea …rival? …Did you find him I say in a hurry and worried voice?"

"Yea… we did… you might want to check the news…."

"Oh okay what channel…"

"2234…"

"k…" with that channel info I hang the phone up and I walk to the living room and change the dam channel I look at the TV when the reporter came on…

"Here we are at the scene of the crime… two local girls were found with a dead cat… one cat is still alive though… here is Tamaka on the scene… Tamaka"

"Thank you roxy today is a misfortunate day…" _you can say that again "_today the local street gang was at it again… this I think they went too far… they tortured two girls and two cats but one is dead… fortuned for them a boy with dark black hair help them… here we are with those two girls…"

"Marcia.. Can you tell us what happen the whole story…"

"y-yes… me and my sister w-were walking and we found two cats… so we… followed the one into the alley and well… Two people were there… it was horrible… bu-but im glad he came… he saved us…"

"thank you that will be all… well as you just heard two girls deathly scared and one cat alive… the boy that saved them as been discovered… it is none other then Lelouch Lamperouge"

With this my body froze on the spot... This cant be… _Why Lelouch_… I could feel my knee's starting to buckle underneath me… as I fall to the ground

"N-no…"

TBC...

sorry but i had to do it... right now im posting this for 2 reasons...

1st i bet some people were waiting for it and 2nd im happy that i actually made this up XD

well See yea.. ill update ass soon as i can ^.^

**No FLAMES!!!! **

THANKS!!!


	3. Unknown person?

**Heyy Everyone it's me Foxfire32...**

**sorry that iss late...like i mean really late... =/ **

**i will try to make it longer next time...oh and umm i wont be updating until the 20th... (traveling) **

**more at the bottom**

**Hope you like it =DD**

_Suzaku's prof (BTW)_

_thank you that will be all… well as you just heard two girls deathly scared and one cat alive… the boy that saved them as been discovered… it is none other then Lelouch Lamperouge"_

_With this my body froze on the spot... This cant be… __Why Lelouch__… I could feel my knee's starting to buckle underneath me… as I fall to the ground_

_"N-no…"_

_**Why was it you Lelouch**_… every moment that came to pass me my mind making questions that would not get answers… if felt like 10,000 thoughts entered my mind and wouldn't leave… I wonder why?

In a couple of mins I heard where Lelouch was (hospital) and I deiced to go there in the snow storm… I run towards the door but stop thinking I am forgetting something… I turn back and grab my coat my gloves and my head wear (along with boots) and dash for the door to see nothing just snow…. So I run to the hospital as fast as I could go… I deiced to take a short cut and got there in a about an hour…

"Um excuse me… miss? I say with worry in my voice…."

"Oh hello im sorry how may I help you…?"

"I am looking for Lelouch Lamperouge…."

Ahhh okay you mean the guy that just got lifted over here…well you lucky you got here in time after his surgery… soo you can see him but if he goes into shock or moves to much yell for a doctor at once…

"Got it"

"The room number is 425 (time now lol XD) and please take care…"

I went to a elevator waiting and waiting… so finally I had enough and ran up the stairs by the time I got there I went down the hall to see … 401… dam… I run further down the hall with looking at the left side I see 411 running more I finally see 425…I go in to see a terrible sight in my life…

I looked and see a badly hurt Lelouch… his eye's were both covered with bandages and you could see the blood that stopped some time ago… his neck also had bandages going down his chest to see his arm (right) in a blue bandages… and that's all I could see because of the hospital bed covers…

"Oh my god…Lelouch…"

"I know it's pretty bad"

I look to see none other then my first love…euphy…

"Euphy? What are you doing here": I sound protected enough to make her glace at me as soon as she heard me say that…

"Oh Suzaku"… "Im sorry for Lelouch"… "But… he is my brother after all"… "What happen to him and nunally was unfair" … "but of course"… "Lelouch always loved nunally more then anyone…"

"Yea? Ever since I seen him he was always by her side…"

"he always loved her more then the rest of the family… I felt jealous when I realized it…"

Why would you do that?

"Well he was my first love… but by the time I realized it… he was banished… he had to leave us…"

"I heard about that… it must have been hard for him and nunally…"

"Not just them Suzaku… Ray and Zhalia too…"

_Zhalia...Ray? _

"LELOUCH!!!!" I hear voices yell…when I look towards the door of Lelouch's room I see 2 people standing there…

"Who are you I stand up looking protective and still think _who is Ray and Zhalia_…"

"Ray!! Zhalia!!" I hear euphy yell with delight

_Bitch_

"Euphy? What happened to Lelouch… is he alright?...."

"I think he will be fine he just needs some rest… how did you knew he was here…"

(End prof) (Zhalia's prof)

Euphy? What happened to Lelouch I say in a worried tone…"

as I hear the story I felt like Lelouch knew this was going to happen…"

"poor Lelouch I say…"

"Zhalia?" I hear euphy say…

"What is it Euphy?"

"How did you know he was here?"

_~Flashback~_

_Dante and I were sitting cuddling on the couch when his big butt hits the remote to a news channel so we stop making out and look at Sophie and lok kissing then at the TV… _

_"Here we are at the scene of the crime… two local girls were found with a dead cat… one cat is still alive though… here is Tamaka on the scene… Tamaka"_

_"Thank you roxy today is a misfortunate day…" you can say that again "today the local street gang was at it again… this I think they went too far… they tortured two girls and two cats but one is dead… fortuned for them a boy with dark black hair help them… here we are with those two girls…"_

_"Marcia.. Can you tell us what happen the whole story…"_

_"Y-yes… me and my sister w-were walking and we found two cats… so we… followed the one into the alley and well… Two people were there… it was horrible… bu-but im glad he came… he saved us…"_

_"thank you that will be all… well as you just heard two girls deathly scared and one cat alive… the boy that saved them as been discovered… it is none other then Lelouch Lamperouge" _

_O MY GOD!! LELOUCH!!! I yell out to get stared at by Dante and Sophie also lok…_

_You know him?_

_Of course I do… I would be mental if I didn't…._

_Who is he you old lover lok says with a giggling tone…_

_For you information he is my brother…_

_Oh… with that said I left the room and ran to every hospital… and met Ray on the Way_

_~End Flashback~_

"TV…"

"TV?"

"Dante and I were watching TV and it so happened to be on the news…" was all I could say… I looked at ray seeing him at Lelouch's side…. i look at Lelouch my self to see him all bandaged up... Poor Lelouch…

"What's wrong with him…?" I hear Ray say….

"He's more broken then I thought" I say with my eyes not leaving my poor little brother…

~End Prof~…. ~Ray's prof~

_I knew who zero was… it was Lelouch… my brother… once I find who did this to him I will murder them slowly with drigger of course _(^ . ^)

"So Ray how did you found out about Lelouch? I hear euphy ask me"…

"Euphy?.....Well it started when"

_**~Flashback~ **_

_I was walking to the bedroom when I saw kai reading the newspaper of course… and I just got back from china… I walk upstairs to put away my stuff so I could get dinner ready… I put all the dirty cloths into a basket and put all the new cloths into the dresser I was about to undo my hair but I felt two strong arms around my waist and of course I knew who it was already…_

_Ray I missed you so much… _

_Oh kai-koi I missed you too… I wish I could have brought you with me… I say this to get kai's killer grip loosen and I turn around to look into his nice crimson red eyes (I love Ray's and Kai's eye .) and I start to kiss him _

_But kai was so mean to me he stuck his tounge in my mouth… not even a warning… that ass hole (sorry bad word XD) I moan when he touches my stomic and pulls off my shirt…when he pulls off my shirt I had to brake the kiss for him to succeed of undressing me…._

_~Stopping the scene~ (you people can make it up =) oh and Ray and Kai are from Beyblade… and Lelouch and Suzaku are from Code Geass still counting yea… but no lemon…. Yet XD) _

_~2 hours later~_

_Kai…._

_Hmm…_

_Next time I will kill you if you make me do it 2 times_

_No you wont … love you ray _

_Grrrr…love you too kai-koi _

_BRING BRING!!!!_

_I look at kai to say "I wonder who that is"…_

"_I don't know let me answer it"_

_all I can here is half of the dam phone call…._

"_Mushi Mushi" (hello)_

"_Hai" _

"_Hai who is this?"_

"_You stupid bitch what the hell is your name…"_

_Fine…Ray it's for you" _

"_What? Oh okay… love you kai" I smile at him _

"_Mushi Mushi?"_

_oh… sister what are you calling for I say to feel Kai's embrace tighten a little I look at kai to see his face in shocked as if saying what… she Is you sister?_

"_Yes it's me… Zhalia… we have a problem… Lelouch is hurt… _

_( I will continue it in another story about Ray and Kai…XD__**) ~End flash back~**_

"so ray how did you here about Lelouch" euphy says to me…

"I heard it from Zhalia" I say in a low tone…

Silence was all I heard as I stare at my wonderful brother who taught me how to do Beyblade… who helped me escape from father…

And I had to ask this question but I couldn't do so cause of the dam doctor… wait that's not bad… but then I saw a dark brunette guy walk in and I saw kai… shitters

"k-kai"… "w-what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you"…"don't run off like that ray"… I hear kai say as he put his arms around me…

"So you're the punk that called me a bitch" Zhalia say and when I looked at Zhalia I saw that brunette dude holding her…

"Who are you people"I hear the doctor say… I stare at the mysterious brown headed dude holding my sister and also the other dude with a funky uniform…

"Oh im Kururugi Suzaku with Lelouch"… _soo that the freaky uniform dude and WHAT!?!! _

"Im Dante vale and im with Zhalia vale…"... _Get you hands off Zhalia…what the hell is going on here I didn't know she was married… or Lelouch had a boyfriend… _

Im Kai Hiwatari and im with Ray _oh god… why kai … dam I think Zhalia is going to kill him….should I let her? Maybe…Hm… tempting…_

What's wrong with my brother I ask to see a shocked face on Kai's face….

Well … there is good news and bad news… the doc known as Mushiha says

Just tell us… I hear Zhalia say…

Well um.. Lelouch had 3 broken ribs with a internal bleeding that will need surgery to make it stop… his right fist is damaged.. his right ankle is broken and he had a fever too high for his body…and he is also in a coma..

Will he be okay? I heard the dude known as Suzaku asked…as I look down to see Lelouch's broken wrist… I look at his face and his face tells me that he was finally peaceful…

"Yes now you all have to leave visiting hours are over please move fast cause we need to get him to surgery to stop the internal bleeding" the sound of that made me leave the room as soon as I looked at everyone

Okay… no on would ague with this man… we all left the room and went are own ways to go home …

~End Prof~ still with Lelouch~

The doctor goes to Lelouch and pokes him with a needle and that makes Lelouch wake up… the needle is to wake up a person when they are put to sleep to make it look as if they are in a coma…

As the doctor reaches for the phone and puts it to Lelouch's ear the voice of Luna Hawke wants to know what her orders are…

"Lelouch… they are gone now… what are my orders"…a girl by the name of Luna asked

With that voice of a black knight he wakes up in a hurry looking around and finally takes the phone …

"L-Luna I want you to make sure everything go as planned"… "got that?" "And make sure no one knows that you are working for Zero…make sure athrun and shinn fall into place as we need them too"…"if they don't then this mission is a waste of my time"… and you will not help your sister meyrin"

"I got it… I will do as planned"... An un-emotional voice of Lelouch Luna says as she bows to him…

With this Lelouch hangs up the phone and looks at the doctor…you did your part now leave and make sure you job is completed as we planned…_ I knew the stupid doctor would try to put me threw surgery soo when he was going…_

_**~Flashback~**_

_Surgery came fast for Lelouch he went in with serious damages to the arms and legs… but none were close to the head… as the doc started to get ready for this proceed he told the nurse to get more blood pack's and bandages cause they were low… once the nurse was out of sight Lelouch's eye's opened and looked around with one thought in the mind… hospital…_

_The young doctor looked at Lelouch and told him what happened and to check if he had amnesia. But of course he did not…_

_Doctor I can't see can you help me" Lelouch's voice ran up to the doctors ears like a plead for help from a small kid the doctor shined a light into the eyes and Lelouch thought this was a perfect time to use it…with that one thought running wildly into his mind he used the power known as Geass on him and told him the instructions…_

_I want you to make everything look real…put me into a coma and use a needle to wake me up… when a girl by the name of Luna Hawke phones answer it and wake me up and give me the phone… once that is done wait for the rest of your orders… _

_With that said he followed what Lelouch has said he put the needle into Lelouch's arm and made him look like he was in a coma… for hours after the surgery was over he put Lelouch into the room and with that he was going to change the blood package when the phone rang… _

"_Who is this?" doctor asked with wonder…_

_It's Luna Hawke… I need to speak with Lelouch… I mean Zero… about my mission…_

_Okay hang on ill be right back.. The doctor put the girl on hold and went to go find the needle to wake him up but when he was going to open the door to leave a girl with Pink hair and a brown headed boy came in (known as Suzaku and Euphy) _

_**~End Flashback~ ~Lelouch's prof~**_

Put me back into the state I was in…_ if Zhalia or Ray find out that I am back to Zero I am good as well as doomed… Luna I am counting on you… Finish what I have started. make this plan work… do what you can to save this world… for me…I can only do one thing…and that is to be zero and make everything what people wish for come true… now it's your turn… Suzaku I really do love you… but I need for you to for get about me… I want you to… go to euphy… I have to break your heart… it's for your own sake… of course I would send him a letter afterwards saying meet me somewhere and ill tell you everything or ill explain that he will always have my heart… _

**~End prof...Normal prof~**

The doctor goes over to Lelouch and sticks the needle into his arm for me to go back to the painless world of sleep…little did Lelouch know that a certain person had already been controlling the doctor…the person he hated the most…

Find out Next time…Aka

TBC

Heyy everybody… it's me Foxfire32 …of course.. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and I hope you like it…sorry that is late… but I am going to a vacation to P.E.I in Canada to meet my family =) my lovely auntie had made a plan for us to surprise someone very important person for my sister and I… can I survive the 2 weeks? With my older sister (good question)… Find out in 2 weeks.. I hope I don't die… X.X

Lol =P


End file.
